1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ethylene oxide adducts of 2,6,10,15,19,23-hexamethyltetracosane-10,15-diol. The invention also relates to a method of producing such ethylene oxide adducts. The invention further relates to cosmetics or toiletries and ointments containing such ethylene oxide adducts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ethylene oxide adducts of tertiary glycol containing acetylene bond represented by the general formula ##STR1## wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are each selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl and aralkyl groups provided that the total number of carbon atoms contained in those groups is at least 7 and the sum of x and y is an integer of not less than 3, are known in the art. They are produced by reacting a corresponding glycol, such as 2,4,7,9-tetramethyl-5-decyne-4,7-diol or 7,10-dimethyl-8-hexadecyne-7,10-diol, with ethylene oxide in the presence of a basic catalyst, such as triethylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline or sodium hydroxide. They are surface-active and are suited for use in those cosmetic or toiletry compositions and the like which are desired to be not very lathering, such as toothpaste, toilet soap, shampoo and detergent compositions (cf. Japanese Patent Publication No. 37-4504). However, the properties possessed by these ethylene oxide adducts are not yet satisfactory for the practical use of said adducts as base components in cosmetics.
Heretofore, there have been used hydrocarbons, such as squalane, squalene, liquid paraffin, liquid polybutene and liquid lanolin, and higher fatty acid esters, such as 2-octyldodecyl myristate, isotridecyl myristate and hexadecyl 2-ethylhexanoate, as oil-soluble base components in cosmetics. They are suited for use as such base components since they have good affinity for the human skin and adequate ability to permeate the same. As water-soluble base components in cosmetics, there are used ethylene oxide adducts derived from lanolin, castor oil and derivatives thereof. The above-mentioned oil-soluble base components in cosmetics are poor in compatibility or miscibility with water and therefore have limitations in their use. The above-mentioned water-soluble base components give sticky feeling to the skin or hair.
It is reported that the ether formation reaction between an alcohol and ethylene oxide proceeds rapidly when the alcohol is a primary one, but that such reaction proceeds very slowly when the alcohol is a secondary or tertiary one [cf. NONIONIC SURFACTANTS, pages 92-99 (1967)].
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide novel ethylene oxide adducts having the excellent properties of the above-mentioned known oil-soluble base components and good water-compatibility but giving no sticky feeling. Another object of the invention is to provide a use of said novel ethylene oxide adducts as base components in cosmetics or ointments.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of producing such novel ethylene oxide adducts in high yields by ether formation reaction between a tertiary alcohol and ethylene oxide.
These objects as well as other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.